Tyland Lannister
Ser Tyland Lannister was a member of House Lannister and a member of the small council during the Dance of the Dragons. Biography History Ser Tyland Lannister was a member of the small council in the final days of the reign of King Viserys I Targaryen. After his death, he was present in the secret meeting in which Queen Alicent Hightower, the newly widow of King Viserys, and Ser Criston Cole, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, forced the council to declare for Aegon II Targaryen instead of Viserys's designated heir, Princess Rhaenyra Targaryen, and witnessed the death of Lord Lyman Beesbury - who remained staunchly loyal to the princess."The Dance of Dragons (Histories & Lore)" In the books In the ''A Song of Ice and Fire'' novels, there's no mention of Ser Tyland Lannister. He does appear in The Princess and the Queen and The Rogue Prince novellas and is mentioned as well in The World of Ice and Fire. Tyland was the younger twin brother of Lord Jason Lannister, the Lord of Casterly Rock, and the Master of Ships for King Viserys I. As such, Tyland is apparently not a direct ancestor of Tywin Lannister and his children: they seem to descend from his brother Jason. In their youth, both brothers unsuccessfully vied for Rhaenyra's hand in marriage. After the death of King Viserys, Ser Tyland supported crowning Aegon II, citing that many of the lords that had sworn to defend Rhaenyra's claim were long dead after twenty four years and that he himself hadn't sworn any oaths - being a child at the time. After the murder of Lyman Beesbury, Master of Coin, Ser Tyland was named the new Master of Coin and quickly moved to secure the royal treasury for the greens and divided it into four parts - one entrusted to the Iron Bank of Braavos for safekeeping, the second sent to Casterly Rock, the third to Oldtown and the remaining fourth kept by the greens for bribes, gifts and hiring sellswords. Unlike the other members of the Green Small Council that Rhaenyra captured when King's Landing fell to her, Tyland wasn't executed - instead he was handed over to the torturers, to try to get him to reveal where all the gold from the old royal treasury was hidden. He was blinded and mutilated but survived. His mind still intact, he actually lived to play a role during later events in the Dance, being sent to the Free Cities to hire sellswords for Aegon II. After the war ended and Rhaenyra's son Aegon III became king, Tyland was made Hand of the King and defied expectations of being weak. He didn't have the Dowager Queen Alicent Hightower executed (partly out of sympathy for her losses, partly for fear killing her would incite supporters of her family to restart the war), Tyland still forbade Alicent from ever attending court for fear she would either attempt to assassinate Aegon or at the very least, curse and insult him in front of his entire court and after a nasty incident where Alicent told her grandaughter Jaehaera, Aegon's wife to kill him in his sleep, causing Jaehaera to start screaming in uncontrollable terror of her grandmother (likely due to the trauma of seeing her brother Jaehaerys murdered in front of her during the Dance), Tyland forbade Alicent from ever seeing her granddaughter again, He eventually died of Winter Fever, having served as Hand of the King for two years. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Tyland Lennister es:Tyland Lannister it:Tyland Lannister nl:Tyland Lannister zh:泰兰·兰尼斯特 ru:Тайленд Ланнистер Category:Knights Category:Nobility Category:Small council Category:History Category:Greens Category:Masters of Ships Category:Masters of Coin Category:Hand of the King Category:Westermen Category:Members of House Lannister Category:Deceased individuals